The War
by Dolphin02
Summary: The battlefield was filled with bodies. What was there left to fight for? "Why do we even fight the mutts? Fight in this damned war anymore?" May asked brokenly. "Because we believe in a better world," Dawn whispered. But Paul gave her the answer she searched for. "Because we never want to see another broken, grieving face again." CS IS PS LGS KS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Dolphin02 and LEGAL** **-EAGLE53 do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or the franchise. Just the plot.**

 **And I will only be placing the disclaimer here. The rest of the chapters will not contain disclaimers.**

 **AN:** **Alright guys! HERE WE GO FOR THE FINALS! I can't believe I got around to this. In fact, I should probably go and fix up TES, but I'm a lazy butt head.**

 **For those of you who are new, this story can stand alone, because there are new characters and a new plot. Though I would not suggest reading it by itself, The Eevee Sisters, it's prequel will explain how the world came to be like this and all the previous character relationship development that will be missing in this one. Not saying there aren't any in here! It's just, if a character already realized they like another character, I'm not about to have them do it again in this fic. ;)**

 **And yeah...so...Here's the prologue!**

 **Oh and I don't own Rebekah.**

* * *

She felt the savagery take over her, and the blood drip. The blue-black liquid coagulated over her face, making it sticky and grimy.

"Hi-ya!" Brown hair flew out of her bandanna as she tore the throats of a few mutts open.

She hovered only for a second before she was off again, bounding through the falling bodies and ripping a few mutts' entrails out.

"MAY MAPLE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE," a green-haired guy yelled, his eyes dark and furious.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the brunette snapped, her footsteps light as she raced over the cold, hard ground.

The boy retreated within the depths of Fort Tywin, Johto, his face a hard mask of shivering anger. The large metal doors screeched as they slowly closed against the horde of mutts. The boy could feel the fear rush through him.

What if May didn't make it through? What if...?

The girl was still a few feet short when the doors seemed too narrow to pass.

The girl narrowed her eyes before putting on a burst of speed, hurtling through the crack. It was only a few feet wide, and she had to turn onto her side to make it through with her armor.

May skidded to a stop on the inside of the air lock, gasping for breath.

She only got a few in before the boy from before slammed into her, pinning her to the wall of the airlock.

Green eyes glared balefully down at her as blue blood dripped down his face. His normally green colored hair was nearly purple from the slick blood.

"Stop playing games Ice! This is no longer stupid, petty little missions! This is Arceus-damn _war_ ," the boy hissed at her, and his hand was warm against her collarbone. May inhaled slowly.

"Drew."

"No May. NO. You don't understand the danger you put yourself in! If you didn't make it back before Rebekah closed the gates..." Drew shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut. Grass-colored eyelashes pressed against his round cheeks.

"Drew."

May's voice was soft, almost pleading. "Hey. I made it though. I'm _alive_."

Drew shuddered against her, his breath hot and his chest heaved from the fight they were just in.

"But you could be dead. What was so important that you had to go and kill those mutts right there and then? Hmm? Why then?" Drew's voice was choked and gasping.

"Get off her," Dawn hissed, shoving him away from her. "Can't you see that she has a bruised rib? And her past injury didn't exactly help! OFF!"

Drew grunted as he allowed himself to be shoved away, still breathing hard.

"Look at me!" Dawn yelled, waving in front of May, who looked like she was still struggling to get her bearings back from her rush for the doors. "Drew's right, though he was going about it the wrong way. That was really stupid of you. You could've died! You wouldn't have been able to hold them, and we don't have the man, or Pokemon power to make a breakthrough so you can come back!"

May rolled her eyes but nodded submissively. "Yeah. You're right."

Rebekah cleared her throat. "If you two are done arguing like a married couple, I think I'm going to help Dr. Hamilton in giving you all a check-up," she said as her visible eye locked its forest green one on Drew and May. She turned to Dawn, the remainder of Team Eevee, and the leaders of the EIA.

"Où will that be happening?" Serena asked. **(Où will that be happening? = Where will that be happening?)**

Rebekah looked at Cynthia. "I guess I'll lead the way," she said as they walked further into the fort. The group walked in silence, the only sound being heard was the clinking of Rebekah's dog tags.

"I'm glad you're here to help us," Dr. Hamilton's voice said as they reached the makeshift medical bay.

"It's no sweat," Rebekah said, unaware of the other figure there. Then, she saw him. His back slowly turned, and Rebekah held back a gasp.

He also appeared to be Cynthia's age and was dressed in somewhat similar attire to Rebekah.

"Rebekah?" he said in a near whisper. "Is that you?"

Rebekah clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "No. It _can't_ be him," she whispered to herself.

* * *

 **AN: Cliffhanger? Sort of. I'm back guys and with a new partner! She amazing and great, and everything good. ;) She is the owner of Rebekah and the mystery guy at the end, so I am definitely not making up OCs. So, you spoke your minds in the poll and there** ** _will_** **be a prequel to "The Eevee Sisters" but we just wanted to get this prologue done.**

 **This is actually a bit interesting that my collaborator speaks French but didn't mention it.**

 **As far as updates go, well *rubs back of head* my collaborator and I are both in school. We'll update when we can and we hope you stick with the story.**

 **Hm? Who's my collaborator? My collaborator is someone I've gotten to know through a PM session and, I'll let her introduce herself.**

 **LEGAL-EAGLE53: hey everyone! *dodges random objects* Well, Ange pretty much covered it. Not much was supposed to really happen in the chapter. As I always say… you know what? I'll tweak it. Read and review (because reviews inspire us to write), favorite and follow and don't hesitate to ask either of us any questions.**

 **…That's pretty much it. See you for chapter 1! XD**

 **-Ange and Legal**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I did say we'd be slow, but this will get done. ;) And we will update! Eventually...**

* * *

Not a word had been spoken between Rebekah and the man who had arrived before them. Dr. Hamilton, Rebekah and the man, who introduced himself as Kyle Edmund, took care of the injuries sustained.

Due to the severity of her injuries, May was treated first, mostly by Dr. Hamilton, but Rebekah also aided the doctor. Anyone who didn't sustain any injuries was given one order from Cynthia, which was to rest.

Team Eevee, Truman, Dr. Hamilton, the Elite 4 (minus Aaron), Cynthia and the newer arrivals of Rebekah and Kyle would be staying at Fort Tywin until they were given further orders. Neither of the arrivals told much about themselves.

Kyle revealed himself to be a Top Coordinator (which caught Rebekah's attention as to how he had said that), a Hoenn native like Drew and on good terms with Wattson. Rebekah, on the other hand was recognized once the gang had a moment to process what was happening.

Bertha reminded her coworkers that Rebekah had challenged them many years ago and won.

She had grown since their last encounter and not just physically, but in other aspects as well; she stood at 6'2", same as Cynthia (without her heels) and looked like an athlete with an hourglass figure.

Kyle stood taller at 6'8", which was taller than Paul by an inch. He also seemed to have a muscular build but seemed thin.

No one questioned the older trainers.

Rebekah also revealed that she was a Johto native like Jimmy, Marina and May. In fact, to the group's shock (and Jimmy's horror), Rebekah recognized him and called him a name that his teammates could (and probably would) use against him. 'Little Johnny' was the nickname.

Jimmy explained that he wouldn't invest too deeply in his brother's love life, but when he met Rebekah, things had changed for him. Rebekah explained that she and Chuck were teenagers at the time: both were 14 and Jimmy was 12 himself. When she learned his name from his mother, she came up with the endearment.

Of Chuck's girlfriends, Rebekah stood out. She wasn't always pinching his cheeks, telling him how 'adorable' he was or violating his space. In fact, she was like an older sister to him.

"Chuck was devastated when you two broke up," Jimmy said accusingly. Rebekah sighed.

"No, he was devastated because he witnessed the loss of a dear …teammate and a dear friend three days later. Chuck and I realized we had opposite goals. I wanted to leave Johto and explore the regions, but Chuck wanted to stay," she had explained.

Jimmy had no idea what she meant by teammate, but due to the somber expression she had when she said it, he didn't push it. Rebekah meanwhile was remembering the first person to speak to her after the loss. He had been there every step of the way. After the awkward silence, they moved on with finding out as much as they could about the new arrivals.

Of the other adults present, however, Cynthia was the only one who knew what she was talking about. Rebekah confessed to being an experienced trainer and revealed that she nicknames her Pokémon. Team Eevee and Dr. Hamilton only met Malik the Slowking, but Rebekah had 6 Poké Balls on her trainer belt it seemed at all times, as did Kyle.

The teams definitely didn't question their abilities as trainers, especially once Kyle was the first to show his proof, sans the trophy he had won years ago; the first of five. Rebekah soon showed her proof, two sets of badges which Calem and Serena immediately recognized as those for the Kalos league, 7 gold symbols and 5 tickets with gold borders.

* * *

There was blood everywhere: blue and red.

Everywhere.

It was filling her up and spurting into her mouth.

She screamed, her fingernails painted in blue blood. Everything was too much, and she thrashed, but those damned claws just wouldn't stop griping her. And she couldn't breathe, not with the thick, warm blood pouring down her throat, being FORCED down her throat.

The bluenette screamed and screamed and screamed.

"WAKE UP!"

Something was shaking her, something was...

"Dawn!"

She blinked furiously, but something was gluing them shut.

She started to panic again. Why couldn't she open her eyes?

A broken, scared scream ripped out of her as another mutt reared up, its slashed neck filling everything with blood again. Why couldn't she wake up?

A throaty, deep voice sounded next to her ear. "Wake up, Dawn. Come on, Troublesome..."

And with another squeeze of her eyelids, they popped open, and Dawn blinked at the white ceiling staring back at her.

Paul's purple head winked out from view. He only said an abrupt, "Good. Get up Fire. We have things to do."

Dawn sat up, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"You okay?" she asked May, who had been standing not too far from Paul.

May's worried eyes stared back at her. "I couldn't get you awake. Paul seemed to do the trick."

"Thanks," Dawn croaked, unsure if it was to the brunette or Paul, who had already left.

"It's no problem," May said briskly, holding out another clean set of the soldier uniform. "Come on. Paul's right. We have things to do today."

Dawn nodded, swallowing dryly. "Just give me a sec."

May looked her down, before shrugging and smoothing back Dawn's hair. "It's okay, you know. Whatever you dream about. We have them too. You don't look too shaken up. A usual one then?"

Dawn bit her lip, but at her best friend's inquisitive look, dipped her head in agreement. "Yeah."

"Ice, come on, breakfast," Marina called, her head poking through the connecting door.

Drew shoved the door open, strolling through without a care towards the door Paul had left through. "Yeah guys, come on. Everyone else is ready."

"Well I can't bloody change when you're all coming through my room can I?" Dawn snapped. "Get out Drew. Go through my room if you want, Mar, and May, go with her."

The brunette let herself be led away by Marina as they followed Drew. He sauntered ahead of them, slipping into the mess hall swiftly.

Paul looked up as they approached, but went back to munching on his bacon and toast.

"Dawn 'kay?" Paul mumbled to May as she took the seat across from him. Drew sat next to her and Marina next to him.

Gary and Jimmy were seated next to Paul, and they turned to look at their leader with questioning looks.

"She's fine, just a nightmare," May explained, reaching for a buttered slice of toast. It was all they were allowed. Rationed bacon, bread, and water. It was war. They had to conserve food.

They were lucky that they were even allowed bacon.

May sighed through her nose. She missed the decadent food just as much as Ash did, but this was war, and they had no time to spare for petty complaints. They were already more privileged than most of the refugees, as they had to stay strong and fight.

Only two weeks into the war and food and other supplies were already being rationed. Smart.

"Hey guys," Dawn said softly, sliding into her own seat. She rubbed at her eyes while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Early training?" Misty asked.

"Nah," Marina said dismissively. "Pretty sure we're flying out to Fort Stormheld today."

Fort Stormheld was a large, castle like structure that was built to withheld storms. Of course they were being moved there if there was going to be a siege on the Nests.

They weren't sure if the mutts could breed, but they had started streaming from there. Whether it was because Team Solaceon was dropping them off and unleashing them there, or served as real nests. It didn't matter to the rest of the humans still around.

The Nests were a scary place, and if you ever wandered into the area, you'd be screwed.

A mutt would smell you out, and maul you.

A few moons later, you'd be a mutt as well.

It was almost sick, how the mutts enjoyed playing with their meals.

"Can't wait," Gary mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

"Think we'll get any missions soon? Speaking of which, where's Cynthia and the other leaders off to?" Drew asked.

"I think they're already at Fort Stormheld," Jimmy offered softly. "Things haven't exactly been easy. We've been battling mutts here left and right, but they've been planning out supplies routes, people...they've been planning out all the war plans."

"True," Marina agreed. "They've been doing all of the planning and other stuff. They had to plan the rationing rules, organize this untrained army...we have a lot of things left to do that have nothing to do with fighting. In fact, we're probably more use because of our knowledge of government and missions than actual fighting."

"So what will be doing when we get to Fort Stormheld?" Dawn asked. "It's still not clear. There were rumors of planned attack against the mutts, weren't there?"

"Yeah," Ash said.

"Oh boy. I can't wait," Gary muttered.

"Shut it oaf." Leaf kicked him in the shins.

"Ahh, fuck off Leaf."

"Why don't you fuck off?

"Language!"

"Sorry Marina," they chorused.

Dawn let out a short laugh. Thing never got old with that couple around.

* * *

 **(This next part is the sneak peek from where I left you off at TES. Btw, this is Ange)**

Aaron thrashed on the hospital bed, fighting the restraints. He felt something rumbling inside his chest, and when he roared in anger, a burst of flames came out of his mouth.

What is going on?

The sedatives they were pumping into him were driving him absolutely nuts. It made everything hazy, all the voices slurred, and his head hurt horribly.

"Quick! Put it under! This isn't good..."

Aaron's entire body felt like molten lava, as if the Changing wasn't bad enough.

What were they talking about? What could possibly be alive...yet an object? Ouch, everything hurts. Thinking hurts. Ow, ow ow.

He tried to scream again, but everything was so hot...burning, burning. Even breathing was difficult. Why was this so painful?

The hoarse, wild, Pokemon-like scream ripped throughout his body, and he shuddered as he felt more sedative fluids enter his bloodstream. It burned. Arceus-dammit, it burned.

As he tossed his head back and forth, sweaty green hair falling into his eyes, he felt even his eyes burning then. And they were watering, despite his best efforts to try and see clearly.

He could make out the blurry shape of Dr. Arang, and he bared his fanged teeth at the thought of the horrible woman.

"GET IT DOWN, NOW."

And suddenly, Aaron figured it out.

As his eyes trailed along the wires and tubes, following the twining paths to...tanks. Enormous tanks filled with some sort of greenish liquid, with floating legendary Pokemon inside.

All of them had their eyes closed, and floated peacefully.

Lugia, Mew, Latios, Latias, Volcarona, Cryogonal...there were so many.

But the wires attached to them occasionally gave them shocks, and it seemed like they were extracting data...DNA? from them ...and pumping it into him.

He growled and shrieked, suddenly all primal. The words he uttered were said with a guttural finality. "LET. ME. GO!"

But the doctors ignored him, in fact, binding him down tighter, pumping more and more fluids into his body.

Another shock of pain washed through him, and he was burning...burning.

His skin itched as if something was trying to crawl out of it, and he was so hot, and his hair was plastered to his forehead, and everything was blurring, and it hurt so much, and it was becoming unbearable, and they wouldn't stop screaming, and, and... and... And everything went black.

* * *

It panted a little as it nudged closer to the girl's face, snuffled lightly, while the Mew's tail curving upwards in curiosity.

It hovered, observing the child, who was slumped over on the gravelly ground.

Brown hair splayed across the blood-soaked pebbles, and the bruises and cuts alongside her face were strange. Padded armor decorated her torso, arms, and legs, and a few blood-stained knives were sprawled across the ground, as if she had dropped them.

It sniffed the girl again. Why was the smell so familiar?

She smelled...like the sun. And vanilla, and cinnamon. Family. Home...She smelled like...

...

A woman's laughter lit up the room, and she flashed it a rare grin. "Hey!"

...

A pounding headache rushed through it, and it backed away slowly, its Volcarona wings beating unsteadily, and it landed clumsily, its Entei paws clutching his Lugia head.

That hurt, like someone was drilling a knife into its skull. More images flashed through his head.

...

The same brown-haired girl giggled as she knocked it flat on his back, smirking above it.

"You lose again!"

"At least I'm still your superior."

The girl snorted and pulled it up. "Right. But I'm still better. How is it being beat by a teenager?"

...

It hissed in pain, glaring at the girl with red eyes. What monstrosity made him hurt like so?

Kill. Kill. Kill her. Now.

The Vine echoed inside its head, soothing the aching pain, and it released a heavy breath. The Vine's chorus of voices, all of the mutts under its control, all muttering with restlessness as their master was attacked ruthlessly by the pain, and was in turn, soothed by somebody above it in the Vine.

It stared at her, eyes contemplating.

Now. KILL IT NOW. ALPHA, KILL IT NOW.

Who was ordering it to kill her? Alpha did the ordering to the lower tiers, but who was the demanding voice in the Vine, forcing it to do things?

But as it hesitated, its headache returned, and it groaned and squeezed its eyes shut in pain.

...

A blonde woman with brilliant gray eyes smiled widely at it, and pointed at a bunch of kids, all sprawled across the grass, munching on sandwiches.

"Aren't they adorable?"

It turned to look at them carefully. "Yeah, the little kids...so young. Too young for this."

"Dude, we've been over this." A red-haired man gave a laid-back grin, shooting at it with a finger gun. "Give it up already!"

It found itself talking back, "Yeah, but they really are too young."

"Nevah said I disagreed! Just that it's an old argument," the redhead smiled.

It found itself nodding. "Sure."

...

"Hey, you okay?" Bright blue eyes met its, and she put a gentle hand on its shoulder. "Hey, ARE you okay? You're spacing out. Hey!"

"Hmm? I'm fine." It found itself saying, eyes squinted shut.

"Okay, good! Because you promised to help me throw knives today."

It smiled. "Of course I'll help."

...

It let out a loud screech, clutching its head, blinking rapidly, trying to figure out what was going on behind its eyelids.

The visions were uncommon, and when they came, all they brought was pain.

But Alpha couldn't help its curiosity. Why did this girl trigger visions? Very few things have.

A bunch of tiny, pink flowers once brought the onslaught of visions.

The first time it was ordered to kill a human, it had visions.

And the first time it emotionlessly ordered all of the amassed mutts below it to attack an innocent town.

 _KILL HER NOW OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES ALPHA._

The sharp pain returned yet again, and it grunted as it tried to resist the urge to tear the girl's tanned, throat out.

It struggled for a moment...

He. He.

He was a male. Not an it.

And he wasn't a mutt...he...wasn't...

The Alpha struggled, sweat dotting his feathered face, muscles screaming, body straining.

He...wasn't...the Alpha.

He was...a human. And his name was...

The pain slammed into it harder. The simple, sharp pain turning into a blinding, white pain, filling everything in his head with burning numbness.

He roared in anger, slamming hard into the ground, his powerful body crashing to the floor.

He...not it.

The Vine pushed against him, adding more pain to his throbbing head. His head felt like it was being split open and he gasped for air, claws tearing gashes into the ground.

Can't...do...it.

And he finally surrendered and succumbed to the wishes of the Vine.

Each step brought more relief, and when he finally leaned over the limp body, he felt no pain at all.

The amazing feeling of being painless washed over him as he reveled in the moment. But as he waited, the Vine became inpatient.

 _Now do it. Kill her...spill her blood, the ground is already bloody...what's a little more?_ The Vine whispered greedily in his mind.

But as the overpowering smell of the girl, the extremely familiar smell.

It absolutely crippled its willingness to kill.

He.

Something said firmly within his mind.

He. You are a he. Refer to yourself as so.

 _KILL HER! WHY ARE YOU HESITATING?!_

The Vine shrieked, and he could feel all the lower mutts trembling at the blatant fury that traveled through the Vine.

But something was fighting inside of him. Something that fought the urge to please the master within the Vine, and something gasped and thrashed inside of him, throwing his innards into turmoil. Something was bubbling up, spilling out of the dark recesses of his mind, and clawing at the control the Vine had over him.

The Alpha panted, drooling over the girl's face as he lifted his head to meet the gray eyes of a scared, desperate looking woman. The same woman from his visions.

And that something that was fighting, broke free for a split second as their eyes met.

She peered out from inside the stronghold, more people gathering. But the Alpha's attention was entirely on her. The window was from floor to ceiling, and the Alpha's chest moved up and down, the fur barely brushing the girl below him.

She rolled a little, curling up tighter.

The Alpha stared at the brunette, and hesitated again, the Vine's control washing over him.

 _NOW ALPHA. NOW!_

He lifted his eyes again, desperately needing the surge of power looking at the woman gave him.

The blonde's eyes were begging. Begging him. Begging him not to hurt the girl.

And something inside of him broke, and this time, instead of a thread reaching through, it was a tidal wave.

A wave of HIM washed over this mind, and it completely swamped any whisper of the Vine's power away from him.

As the Vine roared in outrage at the...thing's breakthrough. The Vine tried to reach up through the waves of pure him, and take over. The thing fought within him, against the Vine, to stay on top, to stay in control.

"Get...May...to...Cynthia," he rasped, his husky voice unfamiliar after not speaking a word for what felt like years. "To...Door."

He shuddered.

May. Her name was May. She was your student. Get her to safety.

And before he could overthink it, he snatched up the frail girl by the collar of her armor, hissing as the Vine continued to fight him, and dashed for the doors.

 _What are you doing, you fool!? KILL HER THIS INSTANT!_

The rest of the people were watching, he knew. But only one knew what was happening.

Cynthia rushed towards the stronghold doors, while the Alpha dropped the still-unconscious girl into a heap in front of the barred, metal doors.

She was crying.

Stormy, gray eyes were filled with tears as he noticed another figure approaching them. He couldn't tell what color the eyes were on the other figure (a female, he guessed) as she knelt by May and took her pulse. It was only then that when the other woman picked May up did their gaze meet. Well, partially, anyway. His eyes saw a hunter green one. The woman exchanged a few words with Cynthia before waiting at the doorway. He watched Cynthia turn her back on him to focus on May's safety.

And she recklessly opened the doors as the black-haired woman picked up May as if she weighed nothing. No Cynthia! I can't...hold on for much longer! I...can't...

She was standing there...so helpless. So vulnerable. So WEAK.

The Vine hissed with glorious joy, finally pushing the thing inside of him away. Finally pushed HIMSELF away from the helm.

A snarl ripped through him as he glared at the woman, who held her hands out, as if placating him.

He darted forward, resting a smooth, claw against her throat, hissing savagely.

Her pulse was so sweet...so inviting...

 _Yessss...So much better. Yess, KILL HER!_ The Vine screamed in glee.

But her eyes were calm, her pulse only rose slightly, and beat steadily.

More of himself came and fought the Vine, shoving it down and away from the helm.

He pushed the mutt away from the center of his mind, his human self gaining control again.

After slumbering for so long inside...he was filled with fiery anger.

He would protect May. And Cynthia.

And to do that...

The Alpha panted on last time, gave one more low growl, and connected his gaze with Cynthia once more, before tearing away.

Rising in heavy, tired wings. He levitated himself, hurtling away as fast as he could.

Because when he couldn't fight the Vine anymore, when the mutt inside would gain control again, he couldn't be within striking distance.

But he couldn't resist one last look before the darkness came for him.

The woman, cradling the brunette in her arms, staring after him, with silver tears in her eyes...turned away. And barred the gates.

And the human inside him was finally satisfied, and succumbed to the darkness once more.

Meanwhile, Cynthia made it inside where it looked like chaos was about to unfold even further.

"May!" a voice hollered.

* * *

 **AN: kk...first chapter done. XD**

 **Legal's note: I didn't want to end this on a cliffhanger, but I wrote that bit in anyway. Rebekah's past will be explained in the prequel (The Beginning of Sinnoh's Defense System, check it out if you haven't yet) and what will happen to May? Originally, we were going to leave it up to your imaginations as to who picked up May, but I decided (and Ange agreed) that Rebekah would be bold enough to go out and face the beast (aka Aaron) and see what was going on. Oh, and the five tickets are for the Sinnoh/Johto Frontier. I am also Kyle's owner and creator.**

 **Ange: speaking of Aaron, he has a ton of Pokémon DNA in him. As for his new appearance, he has Volcarona wings, appendages (parts of snowflakes, I guess) from Cryogonal, triangles from the Eon duo (Latias and Latios, in case you forgot) on various spots of his body, a Mew tail, the lower limbs of Lugia, a Latios center right limb and a Latias center left limb in addition to the Entei paws at the top. His eyes have turned predominantly black, but they have a bluish-gold outline to them.**

 **Legal: If anyone is an artist (or you know one) and can draw what Ange just mentioned, that would be awesome. We both love fanart as much as we love reviews.**

 **Please leave a review of what you thought. Reviews make us smile.**

 **-Ange and Legal**

 **PS (from Legal) We agreed that it'd be fair if you got a new chapter for each (the sequel and the prequel, that is) before the new year. Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about the prequel! Happy holidays (Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah) and also, have a happy new year!**


End file.
